


Christmas With Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Lily and James are called into work so Harry is spending the holiday with his uncles. (AU, Lily and James lived.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 mini_fest. This was prompt [127](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/135962.html?thread=2745882#t2745882), Snape/Lupin (Potters are alive), Harry's first Christmas with Uncles Remus and Severus. First posted [here](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/148269.html).

Harry bounced on his toes. Mum laughed and put a hand on his head. He smiled, looking up at her, and she grinned. "Excited?"

"Yeah!" Harry loved visiting his Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus and now they were married like Mum and Dad and soon they would have a baby of their own. Harry hoped the baby was a boy, but Mum said it might be a girl. Harry supposed that a girl might--

The door opened. "There you are!" Uncle Remus playfully teased.

"Remus," Mum greeted, hugging him. Uncle Remus gave the best hugs. After Uncle Sirius, of course. 

Uncle Remus kneeled down and opened his arms. "And Harry." Happily, Harry hugged Uncle Remus and smiled. Uncle Remus laughed. "Such a big boy now. And your first Christmas with us!"

Harry nodded. "And I brought my new potions kit. Will Uncle Severus come up from the basement to help me?"

"Why don't you go ask him?" asked Uncle Remus, eyes twinkling like Mr. Dumbledore's did.

Go to the basement? By himself? Harry puffed himself up and made sure, real hard, not to run. Uncle Severus did not like him running in the basement.

~~~

"I'm sorry to do this," Lily said once Harry was gone. "Especially since it's your first Christmas with Severus."

Remus shrugged. "We've had other holidays to ourselves before. Besides, Severus shouldn't be brewing as far along as he is."

Lily laughed. "But he is brewing."

Remus sighed. "Couldn't stop him if I tried."

"And you wouldn't have him any other way." Lily smiled fondly and handed over Harry's bag. "He's got everything in there, including that stupid stump he insists he'd too old for. He'll probably ask for it after you've tucked him in. James is out of touch, in the field, but I'll be available if you need me. Just make sure to let the desk witch know that you are trying to contact the research ward."

"I remember from last time," Remus said. "Now get going. Fix whatever got broken. Harry will be fine."

Lily smiled tightly. "Thank you for looking after him. James suggested Sirius, last night before he left."

They shared a commiserating look. Shaking her head, Lily took a deep breath. "Right. I'm off. Let Harry know I sent him hugs and that he should behave."

~~~

"Uncle Severus?" Harry asked, peeping around the corner. Uncle Severus was so big now! Harry wondered how big the baby was going to be. Mum said that babies were tiny, but Uncle Severus was so big, Harry wondered if the baby was going to be born as big as Harry! 

"Harry?" Uncle Severus straightened from his cauldron, face pinching like Harry's did when he hurt somewhere. "You're here already."

Rolling his eyes, Harry stepped into the room. "Mum said I was staying overnight."

Uncle Severus smiled. "And we'll have lots of fun. Come on. How about some hot chocolate?"

Harry grinned. "Really?"

"It is Christmas, after all."

~~~

Remus leaned against the door frame, feeling warm at the scene in his sitting room. He'd brought Harry's bag upstairs while Severus made some hot chocolate -- the one thing they never had in short supply now that Severus was in his third trimester -- and they'd moved to the sitting room. The lights on the tree were on and Harry was facing it, ear to Severus' stomach. 

"I made you one," Severus said, waving a hand toward the tray that not only held two cups (one small one for Harry, a tall one for Remus, and both piled high with whipped cream) but also a plate of biscuits.

Remus smiled. "Thank you. Harry, are you going to drink yours?"

Harry nodded. "I will. But the baby was kicking, Uncle Remus! And then it was making weird noises. I think it's trying to talk to me, but I can't figure it out!"

Remus laughed. "Is that so? What do you think the baby is trying to say?" He picked up his cup and sat on the other side of Harry. He stretched his arm across the back of the sofa, resting his hand on Severus' neck.

"That we need more biscuits!" answered Harry, sitting up. "Uncle Severus said we're out of biscuits!"

Remus raised an eyebrow at Severus who blushed and shrugged, rubbing his stomach. Watching Severus' hand move, Remus asked Harry, "And what kind of biscuits should we make?"

"Shortbread!" Harry answered. "Can we make them now?"

"Finish your hot chocolate and we'll see," Remus suggested. 

"And maybe presents after," Severus suggested.

Harry froze. "Presents?!"

Remus chuckled. He loved Harry's enthusiasm, but most especially on Christmas. He was just so excited about everything. Remus hoped his child would be the same. Catching Severus' look, he knew he wasn't alone. And as Harry sipped his hot chocolate while eyeing the presents under the tree, Remus looked forward to more Christmas like this one. Maybe it would be two children of his own.

He began making plans to convince Severus that they needed two children and smiled, imagining the future.


End file.
